Seized by Dreams of Love
by Inuko
Summary: A certain white-haired demon takes a certain modern-day school girl away from her home in the middle of the night, and ever since then...nothing's been the same. Completed!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
This fanfic is my own creation, however the characters used within  
  
this story do not belong to me. Inuyasha and other related characters belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi, and other affiliated companies, so please don't sue! Also, this is my first IY fanfic, so please be kind when reading!  
  
She sat as still as stone, not quite sure of what she should do next. She took a deep breath, inhaling the cool, crisp air of the forest around her. The teenage girl glanced around the clearing once more, hoping that there wasn't anything out there that would want to gobble up a defenseless girl in her flannel pajamas.  
  
The girl stared up at the darkening sky, wondering why the hell someone would take her away from the warmth of her warm, fluffy bed. She frowned as she suddenly realized who her "kidnapper" might be, and swore that she would get her revenge for being so rudely taken away.  
  
---------------------  
  
A shadow in the woods paced nervously, watching the teenage girl's  
  
actions. Why? Why did he take her? What could have possibly possessed him to take such an action? He frowned in thought as he tried to think back, back to when he took her, for any clue to why he was acting this  
  
way....  
  
--------------------  
  
This is just the little setup for you. So who do you think the  
  
characters are? Oh well, look forward to chapter one, "Kidnapped".  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 1 -- Kidnapped!

Chapter 1 - Kidnapped  
  
Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own Inuyasha or any characters used  
  
within this fanfiction. They *all* belong to their wonderful creator, Rumiko Takahashi. Now, on with the story!  
  
He leapt out of the well, his golden eyes lively and alert, his snow white ears twitching, trying to catch even the smallest sounds. He inhaled the sweet, gentle scent around the well, relaxing him, though the scent was old and stale. What was he doing here? Honestly, he didn't know. He just wanted to be near to her, even if he didn't  
  
admit it to himself.  
  
As he pulled himself out of the spell the sweet scent had cast, he  
  
slowly walked out the well's mini-shrine. The teenage boy cringed  
  
visibly as he heard her mother yelling at her little brother for  
  
something had done. He caught the scent of something burning, but  
  
shrugged it off, far too eager to see the reason he was here.  
  
He jumped up into a tree near Kagome's window, settling onto the  
  
branch closest to her window. He stared, entranced, at the beauty that lie slumbering within the room. Her raven-colored hair lie fanned out on her pillow, and her lovely, young face held an expression that could only be described as angelic. Her rosy lips were turned up in a slight smile, causing a low growl to emit from her watcher.  
  
'Stupid girl,' he thought bitterly, 'She's probably dreaming about that damned human boy...'  
  
A strange feeling bubbled up within him at the thought of Kagome  
  
dreaming about a human boy. Inuyasha despised the thought for reasons unknown, but he shook his head to try and clear his mind of such thoughts and feelings. There was no need for that, however as his gaze fell once more upon the teenage girl. The hanyou stared at her with his intense golden gaze, listening to her deep, even breathing, and the rhythmic, steady beat of her heart.  
  
Suddenly, for reasons the hanyou couldn't begin to understand, he  
  
slipped his claws into the opening that Kagome always left in her  
  
window, and pried it open. Inuyasha stealthily slipped into her room, and went straight to Kagome's bed, looking upon her with an odd, yet soft look on his face.  
  
Without hesitation, he gently picked Kagome up, and dashed to the  
  
mini-shrine of the well. Inuyasha stared at her face, an emotion  
  
flickering into his golden eyes, before leaping into the darkness of the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
When Inuyasha emerged on the "other side" of the well, he raced through the forest at top speed, but taking care to not wake the sleeping girl in his arms. Eventually, he came to a small clearing in the forest, and set her down, breathing hard from the quick sprint. Inuyasha stared at Kagome's sleeping face once more, before fleeing to the woods around them.  
  
----------------  
  
Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. A puzzled look crossed her face, quickly to be replaced by a panic-stricken expression.  
  
'W-where am I?!' she thought, searching for whomever had taken her, but, alas, her white-haired kidnapper had gone deep into the forest.  
  
----------------  
  
That's the end of Chapter One. I hope that you have enjoyed reading it. Please email me at: usachan31@yahoo.com with any suggestions, or comments. 


	3. Chapter 2 -- Confrontation

Finally! Chapter 2! Guess what...still untitled! *sweatdrops* if you could come up with a title, you'd be amazed how grateful I would be! Thank you for the reviews, everyone, and if you're confused...don't worry I am too! I really have NO idea where this story is headed...I just kinda...wrote it in class one day, liked where it was headed, and just continued on from there! So, sorry if it gets really weird!  
  
Oh! And I have to rewrite that scene where Inuyasha forces Kagome to go back home in Book Seven! Why...? Because I never actually read book 7....I know what happens, cuz I watched the animé, but since I didn't have the book at the time (and still don't, by the way), I couldn't write it accurately. So, just know that scene isn't written like it is in the manga/animé. It SHOULD be in the next chapter, unless I decide to change my mind. NOW! ON TO THE STORY!  
  
"Oh! Part 2" By the way, if you couldn't tell...chapter one was a flashback. NOW IY's outta flashback mode. I hope you knew that!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own IY & Company...I wish I did...but I don't! ....they belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi, and whoever else owns the rights. No suing, please!  
  
-------------  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter 2: Confrontation  
  
By: Akiko  
  
-------------  
  
The hanyou growled in frustration, as his memories led him nowhere. He was as clueless as ever in his current predicament. Anger, frustration, and annoyance covered his features as he turned to an innocent looking tree behind him.  
  
His current predicament, you ask? Oh, he just stole into his true love's room and took her away from her home in the middle of the night with the stars twinkling down at them. He brought her to a clearing, and confused with his actions, he slunk away from her, and hid in the surrounding woods.  
  
No, Inuyasha didn't quite see it that way, and neither did Kagome. It was more like 'Where am I!? I'm gonna kill him when he gets back!' and 'What hell did I just do!?! I'm startin' to act like that damned wimpy wolf, Kouga!'  
  
*CRACK*  
  
The poor, innocent tree received a hard blow from Inuyasha, and splintered. To the tree, that seemed like enough, but to Inuyasha, the tree deserved more. He punched at it again and again, and finally resolved to use the tree's worst nightmare: his sharp claws.  
  
If the tree could speak, it would've screamed bloody murder, because the white-haired demon was being relentless. He dug his claws deep into its bark over and over; leaving deep marks where his claws had passed. Inuyasha glared at the tree, not quite satisfied with the damage he had dealt to the tree.  
  
So he decided to finish it off. It one powerful, quick swipe of his claws he sliced it in half, and backed off to avoid the falling tree as it crashed to the ground.  
  
Even after he had finished the innocent tree off, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel angry and frustrated, in only the way that Inuyasha could. He growled and cursed, ranted and raved about his present situation, not really giving a damn if Kagome heard, because he was in for it already.  
  
Kagome's head snapped up upon hearing a thunderous crash, a growl and several curses. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of the source of all the raucous noise. She pictured in her head of what she'd do to him. Sit him 'till he was sore? Get Shippou, or Miroku to put a ward on him? Better yet, get Kaede and Miroku to seal him into a room for the rest of his demonic life. THEN get Sango to beat him around with her Hiraikotsu. She grinned slightly at her thoughts.  
  
'That WOULD be fun,' she thought, 'Stupid jerk!'  
  
The growls and cursing continued, making Kagome's blood boil. Didn't that jerk at least have the courage to face her!? She stood up, and clenched her fists. She stared determinedly into the darkening woods around her.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!" she called out angrily.  
  
The growling and curses stopped, leaving the forest eerily silent.  
  
Kagome knew he had heard her, because she had yelled loud enough for all of Japan to hear, and for poor Inuyasha, it was simply earsplitting. He had winced when her normally pleasant voice had called his name, and he pinned his furry white ears against his head, trying to get away from horrible sound.  
  
His poor ears were defenseless against Kagome's voice.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she yelled again. "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT HERE, I'M GOING TO SAY THAT WORD!"  
  
Inuyasha cringed visibly, and squeezed his eyes shut. What was worse? Putting up with Kagome's terrible yelling (and not to mention dealing with her wrath afterwards...) or getting sat into next week? Did it really matter? She was probably going to sit him anyway, so why suffer? Inuyasha sighed in defeat as he began to move out of the woods and into the small clearing.  
  
The teenage girl grew angrier and angrier with every step the hanyou took into the clearing, his nose high in the air. Her blood boiled as he stopped in front of her, looking straight into her eyes, then turning away with an annoyed 'Ke! (or Feh! or Bah!, take your pick! I've seen it translated all three ways...b/c in the animé it sounds more like 'Ke!' so yeah...)  
  
'The NERVE of that DOG!!!' she thought furiously.  
  
Gee, isn't Inuyasha gonna get it now! Like no one saw *THAT* one coming...  
  
"OSUWARIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*" Kagome screamed loudly, sending the birds that were peacefully resting in their nests into the air with fright.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he was painfully slammed into the ground beneath him by the magical rosary around his neck. Oh, how he wished he could rip the stupid thing off, and boy, had he tried when he got sat the first time. Really, shouldn't he have learned by now to NOT PISS KAGOME OFF!? No, of course he hasn't. He's just too dense like that.  
  
With his face in the dirt, he muttered and struggled to rise, but the power of the beads still kept him glued to the ground.  
  
"Stupid wench," he growled.  
  
Kagome heard him, and her temper flared to unbelievable heights.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!?" she screeched, causing Inuyasha to plaster his ears against his head. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"  
  
"Kissing dirt," Inuyasha muttered sarcastically, as he pushed himself off the ground. He stood up straight, and dusted his kimono off, avoiding Kagome's angry glare  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT, YOU IDIOT!" yelled Kagome in that earsplitting tone. "I MEANT, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, KIDNAPPING ME!?"  
  
"I-i didn't kidnap you!" stuttered Inuyasha, "I didn't--"  
  
"DON'T TELL ME 'I DIDN'T KIDNAP YOU', INUYASHA! I'M HERE, IN YOUR TIME, NOT MINE, AND YOU DON'T CALL *THAT* KIDNAPPING!?!" the teenager screamed, her faced flushed from yelling so much. "I *TOLD* YOU I'D BE BACK IN A FEW DAYS, THEN YOU GO AND DO THIS!"  
  
Tears were building up in Kagome's eyes, and Inuyasha began to back up a few steps in fear. Why was she crying?  
  
'Did I...do this?' he thought, scared and puzzled.  
  
"I'M *NEVER* GOING TO PASS MY ENTRANCE EXAMS!" she cried, tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks like a waterfall. "I'VE BEEN WORKING MY BUTT OFF SO I COULD GET INTO A GOOD HIGH SCHOOL, THEN I COME *HERE* AND *NOW* I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO PASS!"  
  
Inuyasha watched on in horror as his traveling companion fell to her knees, hiding her face in her hands. Kagome sobbed uncontrollably, unleashing the stress and anger she had been feeling in the last few weeks with Inuyasha and Kikyou, Naraku, Kohaku, and...everything! Her sobs made Inuyasha regret his actions, and he felt like kicking himself in the head. He had really done it this time...would she ever forgive him this time?  
  
The hanyou snorted. Why the hell should he care if Kagome forgave him or not? There wasn't a reason why! He didn't care about her, he loved Kikyou, but the sinking in the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise.  
  
As the sobs continued, Inuyasha came to a decision. He'd stick with this decision, even if she managed to come back, like she had last time. He knew it'd be hard to continue their quest without her, but it was better for her.  
  
'Isn't it?' Inuyasha thought quietly, watching Kagome cry her heart out, his heart wrenching in pain at the sight.  
  
He quietly approached her, and swept her up into his arms (you know, 'wedding' style?). Kagome looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red from crying so much. She gasped softly in fear at the cold, hard look in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"You're going home," he snarled, "And you're going to stay there!"  
  
Kagome stared at him, her eyes wide with horror.  
  
'NO!' she thought.  
  
-------------  
  
YESSSS!! Finally finished chapter 2! Wow...it turned out a lot more interesting than when I had first written it. I like it! ^_^ POOR TREE! *sobs for the tree* *sniffles* I know it *STILL* isn't all that long, but I'm kind of having a hard time breaking it up into chapters...but don't worry, I'll type more this weekend! Gimme an email for any comments, questions, and suggestions at: usachan31@yahoo.com  
  
Thank you for reading! 


	4. Chapter 3 -- BUT I Don't Want to Stay at...

Chapter 3!! Yup, yup, yup! I'm so happy! Anyway, did anybody notice that I only update on weekends? Yeah, well, I only update on weekends, because that's usually the only free time I have *sniffles*...and occasionally on weekdays when teachers are *actually* kind to us hard-working students and don't give us homework...  
  
Once more, thank you for those who actually like this fanfic (that actually shocked me when I got good reviews...)! I hope you keep reading, because I know I want to keep writing.  
  
BTW: I know this'll end being in several chapters, because it's JUST beginning! *winks*  
  
Disclaimer: This story line belongs to me, me, and guess what, me! If I find this plagiarized, I'M SOOO GONNA KILL SOMEONE!...anyway, Inuyasha and friends do not belong to me (sadly), but they belong to the wonderfully creative Rumiko Takahashi and affiliated companies.  
  
AND I KNOW THE TITLE DOESN'T MAKE MUCH SENSE...now. But you'll get it, later. But, I still don't think it really fits, so it's just a temporary title for this chapter until I think of something better....  
  
-------------  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter 3: BUT I Don't Want to Stay at Home!  
  
By: Akiko  
  
-------------  
  
"You're going home," he snarled, "And you're going to stay there!"  
  
Kagome stared at him, her eyes wide with horror.  
  
'NO!' she thought.  
  
-------------  
  
'NOT AGAIN!' her mind yelled. She couldn't believe that he was going to force her to go home, AGAIN! The last time he made her go home, he was seriously injured, and even Kagome wasn't sure if he was going to be ok. The wounds from Sesshoumaru were horrible...  
  
------------  
  
*flashback*  
  
A white-haired hanyou motioned for the teenage girl with pitch-black hair and warm eyes to follow him. He limped slowly to his destination; his entire body feeling sharp pains from every step he took. It was hard just walking to the Bone Eater's Well, but it would difficult and painful to do what he had to do next.  
  
The duo reached the Well in a few more minutes than usual, their pace slower because of the painful injuries. He inhaled sharply as he took a seat in front of the well, using the side as a support for his body. Really, he should be more careful, ne?  
  
Kagome gasped and sat by him, her hands almost on his shoulders, as if to balance him, when he stopped her. Inuyasha told her that he was fine, and these injuries were nothing, but Kagome couldn't believe that. He had been run through with claws, poisonous claws to boot! He couldn't be all right, even for a hanyou, these injuries were horrible.  
  
She took a seat in front of him, her worry and concern shining plainly in her warm eyes. Why couldn't he just admit that he was hurting? Why won't he just ask for help? Pride. Male pride, pure and simple.  
  
'Stupid idiot...' Kagome thought, as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know, Inuyasha," she said in a nagging voice, "You should *really* be more careful!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked at the girl. He knew she was just trying to lighten the mood, but this was the atmosphere for seriousness and...the truth. He had to tell her. Now, before she turned away from him, angry, mad, or just annoyed.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, "Please, this is important."  
  
Kagome's eyes were as wide as saucers at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. He just sounded so...*serious*! She gulped, and his white ears twitched in her direction.  
  
'Oh boy,' the teenager thought worriedly, 'I've got a bad feeling about this...'  
  
He stared right at her, and seemed to feel her nervousness and worry. His lips turned upwards in a soft smile, and his golden eyes were soft, and...what's this? His eyes were...sad? And just a tad bit guilty?  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered again, sending shivers down Kagome's spine. "You know...how important you our to our quest. You *know* we wouldn't be able to do anything without you."  
  
She turned her head away from his gaze, and chose to look at a spot on the forest floor. Patches of sunlight filtered in through the tree tops, dotting the ground in patches of bright light. A butterfly fluttered past her, making her forget, for the moment, what he had just said. Then, she realized what he had said all over again, and a look of hurt, bitterness and anger crossed her face.  
  
'Yeah, of *course* I'm important. All *you* need for is to find the stupid Shikon no Tama shards,' Kagome bitterly thought.  
  
As if sensing Kagome's bitter thought, he continued, but this time, with a softer, sadder tone to his voice.  
  
"I know, at times, it seems that I only care for your ability to find the shards." Kagome's head snapped up to stare at him, a puzzled, shocked look on her face. "But, you're more important than that. You're important to *us*. To Shippou, to Miroku, to Kaede, and even to Myouga."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears at the sound of his unusually soft voice. He almost never talked like this, and she felt...loved and special, when he talked about her this way. Oh, how she wished he would talk to her like that all the time.  
  
'WHAT AM I THINKING!?' her mind screamed. She returned her gaze to a puddle of sunlight, to avoid his intense stare. Inuyasha's eyes saddened, thinking that he had done something wrong again, so he continued speaking to her, hoping to make up for whatever he had said.  
  
"Kagome. You are important to me. I care about you," Inuyasha told her, his voice just barely above a whisper.  
  
He gathered her into his strong arms, inhaling her sweet scent, for hopefully, and sadly, the last time. Inuyasha nuzzled his face into her neck, tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall.  
  
'It's better this way,' he thought to himself, repeating the thought over and over in his mind, trying to convince himself.  
  
The raven-haired girl was gasped when Inuyasha had told her he cared about her, but she was even more shocked to have Inuyasha holding her this way; like this was going to be the last time he would see her.  
  
Something clicked in her mind. That couldn't be what he was thinking, was it?  
  
'No...please don't...' she thought, tears sparkling like stars in her eyes.  
  
"I care about you, Kagome," he huskily whispered into her ear, "That's why I can't lose you..."  
  
He abruptly stood up, leaving Kagome to fall down, face-first into the cool dirt. She stared up at him, tears starting to leak from her eyes, betrayal clearly printed on her face. Why? Why did he do that?  
  
Her eyes widened as she noticed something sparkle in Inuyasha's hand. It couldn't be!  
  
Kagome's hand instinctively flew to her neck, where the large shard of the Shikon no Tama usually rested on a necklace. She clutched her hand to her chest, and scooted backwards, hitting the side of the well.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at her, a cold, hard, yet determined look in his eyes. His hand held up the necklace for her to see.  
  
"I'll just take this," he nearly growled, as the girl in front of him stood up.  
  
"I-Inuyasha..." she said, her voice wavering with the intense betrayal she felt, but she didn't get to say anymore, before Inuyasha pushed her into seemingly infinite darkness of the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
The hanyou turned away from the well, and stared long and hard at a large, old tree. He carefully tucked the Shikon no Tama's largest shard into his kimono, and painfully walked over to the tree. This was going to make him hurt afterwards, but if it ensured Kagome staying in her time...  
  
He sunk his claws into the tree, and ripped it from the ground. Inuyasha leapt into the air, and slammed it into the well with all his might, breaking the sides of the well. He landed a few feet away from the well, panting from the exertion.  
  
'This is for the best,' he thought, as he left the well, only glancing back once, before walking away.  
  
------------  
  
"NO!" Kagome cried, tears filling her eyes once more. She couldn't let him do it again. He had to fight while she was away, and it was hard for him.  
  
'I don't want him to get hurt...' she thought.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome, clearly not expecting her to protest against him. He had actually thought that she would *want* to stay home for the rest of her life, but maybe he was mistaken in expecting that from her...  
  
"What?" he asked, puzzled. " 'No' what?"  
  
Kagome averted her gaze from his, "I mean, no, I don't want to stay at home. Yes, I would like to *go* home, but I can't just stay there and abandon you all..." she whispered quietly, knowing that Inuyasha had clearly heard her with his sharp hearing.  
  
A look of pure shock appeared on Inuyasha's face. If Kagome had been looking at him, she probably would have burst out laughing, because the look on Inuyasha right now was one that would be rarely seen.  
  
Did he just hear right? She *didn't* want to stay in her time? Even after all the fights, injuries, and insults, she still...wanted to be here, with him? Something flickered within him, giving him hope. Giving him a reason to believe that she just might care...  
  
Inuyasha gently set her down on her feet, and backed up a few feet, ready to be sat. Hell, even *he* knew he deserved it, and that it *was* coming...  
  
'10, 9, 8,' he counted down mentally, '7, 6, 5, 4,' he closed his eyes, ready for impact, '3, 2, 1...'  
  
Silence.  
  
"Eh...?"  
  
He slowly opened up one eye to look at Kagome, his eyes easily seeing her in the darkness. Inuyasha subconsciously checked her out, committing every detail to his memory. From her cute, blue pajamas, to the way her hair shone in the silvery moonlight, to the soft look she was giving him.  
  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'm not going to sit you," Kagome quietly reassured him.  
  
"Feh! Like I was scared of that!" he retorted, straightening his back, and giving her an insolent look before turning away. Kagome frowned at his reaction.  
  
"But," she continued, "If you keep that up, you *are* going to get sat!"  
  
'Urk...'  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, fear in his eyes, but also, something unknown to Kagome. Regret, maybe? He took a step in her direction, making the girl take a step back.  
  
"Kagome...I'm sorry..." Inuyasha mumbled, staring at his feet and the earth beneath them. "I-I'm sorry for taking you here...I'm not sure what came over me..."  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide, and if it weren't for her amazing self-control, her jaw might've dropped. Inuyasha was...apologizing...to her?! What was wrong with him!?  
  
She stepped up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder, forcing him to look at her, a confused look in his beautiful, golden eyes. She placed a cool hand on his forehead, and her eyes held a thoughtful, calculating look.  
  
"Well, you don't seem to have a fever..."  
  
Inuyasha jumped backwards in surprise, "OF COURSE I DON'T HAVE A FEVER! I'M JUST TRYING TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU!"  
  
The teenager's brows knitted together in frustration, annoyance, and confusion. Geez, why is he so jumpy?  
  
"OK!" exclaimed Kagome, shocking Inuyasha, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH *MY* INUYASHA?!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU DAMN WENCH!" he yelled, "I AM...your...Inuyasha..."  
  
The white-haired demon turned around, a blush high on his cheeks. She just called him "her Inuyasha". No, there's no WAY that could've meant more...  
  
Kagome blinked a few times, confounded by Inuyasha's sudden actions. Why did he turn away like that? What did she say...Kagome's face heated up, her face turning a bright red, easily matching the shade on Inuyasha's face. She whacked herself on the forehead, and the brief smacking sound caught Inuyasha's attention. He turned around to stare at her, reveling in her cuteness when she blushed.  
  
A smirk formed on his lips, as he watched her stutter and stammer in place, not knowing what to say. Wow...she looked so beautiful tonight...  
  
'Where the HELL did *THAT* come from!?'  
  
"...a-and...I meant that you, not that you belong to me..." she rambled.  
  
"Kagome..." he called.  
  
"B-but, I didn't mean it in that kind of way..."  
  
"Kagome..." he called, a little louder.  
  
"I-I hope you're not thinking that-"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Her head snapped up to look at him, slightly glad that he had his normal glare back on.  
  
"Let's go," Inuyasha flatly stated, sweeping her off her feet once more.  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled, making Inuyasha cringe in the process.  
  
The hanyou rolled his golden eyes. Geez, what the hell was *she* thinking?  
  
"I'm taking you home, idiot!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
-------------  
  
Yes! Finished Chapter three! I think it has a really stupid title, but that was the topic at hand for most of the chapter...anyway, this was REALLY a rewrite...seriously, I barely looked at the paper for this one...o.O But, I'm loving the way it's turning out, though. I really think it's better than when I had originally written it down (which was a while ago, and I actually haven't written anything else to it, so all of this is just a rewrite...). Thanks so much for reading!  
  
Visit my site at: http://www.geocities.com/ladym00n/index.htm  
  
hmmm....I'm not quite sure why I put that there, I dunno...*sweatdrops* I'm odd like that...  
  
Email me with comments & suggestions at: usachan31@yahoo.com  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 4! 


	5. Chapter 4 -- Just This Once...

Sorry I've kept you waiting for...ever! I'm soooooooooooo sorry! -_-; I've been so busy with my other fic, Mysterious Hanyou, because I figured that fanfic would finish up faster...

Unfortunately ... I was wrong. Dead wrong.

Sorry!

Disclaimer: Of COURSE this ever-wonderful series doesn't belong to me! How could it!? I only own the artbook...some episodes...a CD....and a few Mp3s but that's it! Rumiko Takahashi (and affiliated companies) own it all!!!!!!!

--------------  
untitled  
Chapter 4: Just This Once…  
by: Akiko  
--------------

  
Inuyasha gently cradled Kagome in his arms, speeding through the moonlit forest. The stars were out tonight, and they were winking at the pair, as if urging them to get closer. Even the moon seemed more luminous and bright, perfectly complimenting the diamonds in the sky. Unconsciously, Kagome snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's warmth; the air was chilly and crisp, making the teenage girl shiver ever-so-slightly. The hanyou felt her shiver and held her closer. Hell, he could feel everything she was doing. Every single little squirm made him jump. She was making the hanyou a tad bit too...edgy.

As they ran through the forest a pair of piercing blue eyes watched them from afar. The eyes narrowed at the closeness between the hanyou and the human girl. 

"He should keep his filthy paws of off her..." the demon growled to himself. "She deserves better...like me!"

The demon continued to trail the duo from afar, and thankfully, the evening breeze was blowing his scent _away_ from Inuyasha. If the hanyou discovered that Kouga was following him, the wolf would be sliced in half by the Tessaiga.

Meanwhile, Kagome desperately tried to keep her eyes open, but found she was having a difficult time. Her eyelids kept drifting closed, tempting her to fall into the world of sleep. She wanted to stay awake until they got to the well...

'Must...stay...awake...' she thought repeatedly, but no matter how hard she tried, her body and mind were just to exhausted from all the past events. All she wanted now was just a good night's rest and a break from Shard hunting.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and her breaths began to even out, signaling that she had fallen away into a world of sleep and pleasant dreams. A peaceful look was on the girl's face, showing her quiet contentment within her protector's arms. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's features, and smiled softly at the comfortable look there. At least she trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms.

'Too bad she isn't always this happy,' he thought sadly to himself, knowing that this journey they were thrown into was putting too much stress on Kagome. 'With everything's that's been happening lately...she just needs a break.'

He continued to speed through the forest, but at a slower rate than before. Inuyasha didn't exactly want Kagome to wake up and find she was in his arms...The hanyou cringed at the thought. He would probably be sat into next week, and then some. Half-demon or not, that would hurt like a bitch!

Inuyasha ran through the night, his mind still trying to figure out why he had taken her in the first place. He had chosen Kikyou over Kagome, yet...yet...all he wanted was Kagome. He _owed_ Kikyou, but Kagome was his _friend._ Actually...she was more than a friend...He could swear he loved her...

He shook his head to clear the thought. He couldn't be in love with her. The last time he was in love...

'Kikyou was killed...' He thought sadly, his mind turning to the memories of the past.

He knew how much he hurt her...no, he knew how much he had hurt both Kikyou and Kagome...but, the one that was really suffering, was Kagome, just like Sango and Miroku had said. He had already decided, but she had no choice in the matter. After all the shit Inuyasha had put Kagome through, she still wanted to stay by his side and make him smile. She still wanted him to be happy, even if Kikyou and Inuyasha were together. 

He wasn't an idiot, despite what everyone thought. He knew that Kagome felt something for him, something deep within her heart...something akin to what he was feeling within his. A deep protectiveness, and a feeling that scared him to death. Love. He'd never admit it himself, of course, because he would forever be hanging on to Kikyou. Even he knew that Kagome sure as hell deserved someone better; she deserved someone sweet and kind, someone who would always be there and not run off with another woman...someone who was _human._

'Maybe I should *tell* her to be with someone else...' His brows creased together at the idea. He knew it was probably best for her, but he still detested the idea with everything in him. He looked down at her and smirked. 'She wouldn't go with it, the stupid wench. She doesn't know what's best for her.'

A faint smirk was still on his lips, but in his intense, golden eyes lingered a deep sadness for the teenage girl. She would be choosing him, no matter what, and she would always be hurt...

Within a few minutes, and a few good leaps, they were once more at the Bone Eater's Well...and so was Kouga. He was up in a tree, his piercing blue eyes watching their every move. The wolf growled and dug his claws into a branch, nearly ripping it out of the tree (poor tree...always having to put up with so much suffering).

*crack*

The apparently, the wolf was SO pissed off, that he DID rip the branch out of the tree.

Poor tree. ^_^

"Eh?!" Inuyasha spun around, his ears twitching about and searching for the source of the sound.

Then, a very familiar scent wafted up into his youkai nostrils. It was a very foul, disgusting scent, that could only belong to...

"Kouga..." Inuyasha snarled.

"Hmph!" 

The wolf-tribe prince gracefully leapt out of his perch, landing right next to the hanyou. His blue eyes roved over Kagome, a smirk lighting up his features. Those blue-checkered foreign sleeping garments were VERY cute...

Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes in anger at Kouga, who's mind (and sight) was currently preoccupied with a sleeping girl.

"Ne, Inuyasha, just gimme Kagome," Kouga suggested, never taking his eyes off of Kagome.

What? Did...Kouga just ask Inuyasha to hand Kagome over? Just like that?

Like in hell he would.

"F**k you, Kouga," Inuyasha growled, keeping his voice low for the sake of his Kagome...er, Kagome. Yes, NOT _his_ Kagome...(AN: *SWEATDROP* .. Brandon: Why are you sweating?), "Just get the ***k out of our lives!"

"Oh? And what're you going to do about it, dog-turd?" Kouga teased, knowing that with Inuyasha's temper, he would wake the sleeping girl, and the wolf-prince could take his woman to a better life.

Kouga could see it now; Kagome would sit Inuyasha over and over, and he would be beating the hanyou into a bloody pulp. The girl from another time would run into his arms, sobbing, and he would hold her close, telling her that now, she could be happy. She would stare into his eyes, and the space between their faces get closer...and closer...and they would share a sweet, passionate kiss...all of that, with a nearly comatose Inuyasha watching, comletely helpless...

Pfff....yeah, sure. Of **_COURSE_** that'll happen...(only in your dreams Kouga, only in your dreams...)

The hanyou, for once in his life, was actually rational about the situation and decided to take the safe route. He turned his back on Kouga, and hopped into the well, leaving behind a flabbergasted annoyance...

'Geez, can't that guy just leave Kagome alone?' he thought, landing with a soft thud at the bottom of the well.

The cool dirt in the well felt nice, after running around so much. Or maybe he was just unusually hot? Inuyasha shrugged it off, and jumped nimbly out of the well and into another time.

He took a cautious step outside; there was no one around to make a sound, not one human, not even one animal was around the shrine. Quickly, but stealthily, he bounded over to the Higurashi household, and up to Kagome's window. Carefully balancing Kagome in one arm, he managed to pry the window open, and slipped inside.

The scent within the room hit him full force; Kagome's scent was everywhere, completely surrounding him. There was no way of escaping it, not in her room. The poor, sensitive-nosed hanyou stood dazed for a moment, reveling in the sweetness of her scent. He blinked a few times, his golden eyes wide and confused, when he suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place. 

He carefully brought Kagome over to her bed, laying her onto the nice, warm bed. Inuyasha tucked her in as best as he could, and after a moment of speculation, he brushed a stray hair out of her face. He realized what he just did, and pulled his hand away, as if it had been burned. His face was cherry red, and he just stood there for a while staring at his true love.

His golden eyes widened when he realized something. Watching her sleep, he _knew_, deep within his hanyou heart, that he love Kagome. He loved Kagome with his mind, body and soul…but he couldn't do anything about it. He SHOULDN'T do anything about it…

'But…' He slowly walked over to her bed, and kneeled next to it, holding her hand within his own.

'Just this once…' he promised himself, closing the distance between their faces little by little. 

Inuyasha tenderly brushed his lips against Kagome's, sighing happily that he got to kiss her just this once. Just this once, he would show her what she meant to him…what she TRULY meant to him.

He stood up, his golden gaze still lingering over Kagome's sleeping form. He smile tugged at his lips at the girl's contented, happy look. She was happy…

'I'll never let anyone take your happiness away…'

With one final look, he leapt out of the window, and returned to his own time…

-----------------

I am ending it here! I REFUSE to attach more to this chapter…hmmm, maybe I should just end the entire story here? Or maybe I should add more? I don't know, what do you think?


	6. Chapter 5 -- Realizations & Confessions

This fanfic is back by popular demand…I'm going to extend, just because I felt it was kind of…rushed. I'm going to try and make this the last, last, FINAL chapter in this series, with a possible epilogue coming up…I just…wanted to work Kouga into the story, somehow, and, Inuyasha's realized his feelings for Kagome, but now it's time for Kagome to recognize her own for Inuyasha…(which means, I guess, this is before Episode 48 *sniffles* that episode was so sad…)

-------------

Seized by Dreams of Love

Chapter 5: Realizations and Confessions

By: Akiko

-------------

Kagome rolled over in her sleep, her mind swirling with so many different feelings. She felt happy, she felt sad, she felt…a desire…a desire for…something. She wanted something, she had it before and now she wanted more. Something soft brushing against her lips, the warmth that flooded through her…the love she felt. Kagome wanted that. And of all people, she wanted it from Inuyasha. 

But, Inuyasha could never see how she felt. He was too blinded by his 'love' for Kikyou. Keh, like it was really love anymore. It was just an overwhelming amount of guilt he couldn't handle any other way. He just felt that he owed her, nothing more. Or, so she hoped. 

  
Grumbling to herself, she rolled over once more, and this time, straight off the bed.

*THUD!*

"Ow…ow…ow…" Kagome groaned, rubbing her now sore backside. Geez, what made her do that?

She sat up, staring at her mirror, when she suddenly realized she was blushing. 

"What?" Kagome exclaimed softly, standing up to inspect her face further. 

It was true; her soft cheeks were tinted a rosy hue, and even to her, her warm eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness. Then suddenly, a feeling rushed back at her…She raised a hand to her lips, and she felt them tingle, even if it seemed like the kiss was long while ago.

"My first…kiss," she mumbled to herself, a small smile forming on her lips. She sighed happily and was about to go back to bed, when she felt the cool evening breeze. 

Wait, there was a breeze in the room? She hadn't left the window open, had she?

Something seemed to click in her mind, and she glanced down at a spot of carpet next to her bed, seeing exactly what she wanted to see: a pair of dirty footprints. Footprints that could only be left by…

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, her eyes widening in surprise. He was the one who had come to her room and…and…kissed her?!

What about Kikyou?! Didn't he love her?! No…

  
She shook her head at the thought; he came to see her. He came to see her, and he showed what he felt: love. He loved her, and not Kikyou, right?

"I have to find him…I…want to know what he meant."

'I want to know if you really love me…' Kagome thought, as she stealthily snuck out of her home and into the mini-shrine. 

She stared into the seemingly endless depth of the Bone Eater's Well; she could see bones from who knows where glimmering eerily. She took a deep breath and hopped on in, checkered blue pajamas and everything.

Kagome landed softly on the bottom, the cool dirt sending shivers through her body. Looking around for familiar vines, she grasped them tightly and began her ascent to the Well's rim. She managed to get to the top, and pulled herself over the edge, and sat on it for awhile, wondering what she was to do now. If she were Inuyasha…where would she be?

"The Goshinboku…" She whispered, jogging to the Sacred Jog Tree, a soft smile on her lips.

----------------------------

Inuyasha sat in his normal perch within the limbs of the Goshinboku, unable to sleep because of a babbling wolf in his ear. Couldn't he just leave a hanyou alone?

"Look, Kouga, You are NOT GETTING KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, emphasizing his words. "AND YOU NEVER WILL!"

"YES I WILL!"  
  


"NO YOU WON'T!"

"THAT'S IT! SANKON TESSOU!"

Kouga dodged the hanyou's attack, but just barely. He had a nick on his face now, and lifted a hand to it when he landed in another tree. Inuyasha had drawn blood, huh? He licked the blood of off his finger, his piercing blue eyes promising a slow, torturous death for Inuyasha.

"She…WILL be mine…" Kouga growled, leaping from his perch and charging at Inuyasha.

He raised his fist to strike, but hit nothing except air, when the wolf suddenly realized that …

"GOTCHA!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his foot into Kouga's back.

The wolf was pushed down all the way to the forest floor, and boy, did he land hard. The wolf-tribe prince grimaced in pain, and stood up, trying to regain his breath. He wouldn't give up; he wouldn't lose. He would get Kagome, no matter what!

Inuyasha stood on a branch, a cocky smirk on his lips. 

"Awww, poor little wolf boy hurt?" He taunted, his golden eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

"…You're dead!"

"Nope, *YOU* are!" Inuyasha shouted, drawing out the Tessaiga, transforming it into its full glory. "Kaze no…"

----------------------

Kagome heard arguing within the darkened forest; there were voices shouting and yelling, cussing and shouting. Voices that sounded familiar to her…

Then it registered in her mind: It was Inuyasha and Kouga! ARGUING!

She pushed herself faster to the Goshinboku, and her breaths coming fast and hard now. If she didn't get there in time, Inuyasha would kill Kouga, and then they would have an entire wolf tribe on their tails. Even if Inuyasha thought she was doing it for _Kouga_, she was only doing it for his well-being…She was just doing it so he wouldn't get hurt…

'Inuyasha, you baka,' She thought, trying to run as fast as she could, 'Why do you keep doing such idiotic things?!'

She skidded to a stop, only to see an extremely pissed off hanyou, and an overconfident wolf smirking. 

"INUYASHA!" Kagome called out, making him blink, "OSUWARI!!"

*SPLAT!*

Mumbling colorful words beneath his breath, he lifted his golden eyes to glare at the schoolgirl who was running to his side. She knelt next to him, her warm eyes conveying her concern for him. With a 'feh' he sat up straight, replacing Tessaiga to its sheath. 

"Inuyasha…"

"HA! (pun!) I *TOLD* YOU SHE WOULD COME RUNNING TO ME! HAHAHA!" the wolf stood proudly and laughed triumphantly, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled, standing up.

He took a step forward to kill the wolf for good, when a warm hand on his own stopped him. His golden eyes widened as he looked at his hand, which was being held by Kagome's. His eyes traveled to hers, and within her warm eyes, he saw worry, concern, and a possible 'sit' in her eyes. But…why…?

"Kagome…?"

She smiled sadly, and shook her head, "Just leave him alone, Inuyasha."

The schoolgirl closed her eyes, and patiently waited for the explosion that was soon to come. He would get angry, then she would get angry, then Kouga would still be smirking and laughing like the dense idiot he was.

She waited and waited, but no furious outburst came. Instead, what she heard, was a soft, sorrow-filled sigh, and felt Inuyasha remove her hand from his. She stared into his eyes, and was frightened by what she saw there. 

'He's…giving up?' 

"I…understand, Kagome," With one last gaze, and a sad smile, he leapt deep into the forest, leaving behind a shocked teen girl, and a triumphant looking wolf.

"Inuyasha…"

"Alright, Kagome, let's go!" Without waiting for her answer, Kouga swept her off her feet, carrying her towards his territory. 

Kagome just looked blankly at the forest scenery flying by, not doing anything…She realized what was happening, and soon enough, she began to raise hell like only Inuyasha could.

 "KOUGA, YOU IDIOT! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed as loudly as she could, kicking her feet and flailing her arms, hitting the wolf in the head, "KOUGA! I AM *NOT* YOUR WOMAN, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Now *that* caught Kouga's attention; She…doesn't want to be his woman? He skidded to a stop, and set Kagome down in front of him, pinning her down with an intense stare.

"Why?" He asked softly, obviously hurt.

"Because…" She whispered, 'I love Inuyasha…'

Kouga watched her silence, and knew her answer. He's always known her answer, he just couldn't bring himself to believe it. Shaking his head, he smiled sadly at her, and nodded. The least he could do was get her to admit it.

"Because…?" 

"I…"

"You…"

"…"

"Girl, just spit it out, I know what you're going to say!"

"I…love him."

  
The wolf-tribe prince smirked; Even if Kagome didn't care for him, the least he could do for her was to make her happy.

"Go after him. He hasn't gone all that far."

Looking up at Kouga in surprise, her mouth worked to say something, but all she could do was smile. She tackled him in a big bear hug, and ran off, a smile on her face. She would tell him. She would tell him if it was the last thing she did, dammit!

Inuyasha heard the pitter-patter of feet entering the Bone Eater's Well's clearing, and a familiar scent made itself known. He spun around, and saw Kagome standing there, panting for breath. But…she was smiling…

"Kagome…"

To his complete, and utter surprise, Kagome ran up to him, and looked into his eyes, before pressing her lips against his. Inuyasha blinked, his golden eyes wide in shock. 

Then, he did what Kagome's been wanting for a long time…

He kissed back. He kissed her sweetly, he kissed her tenderly. He kissed her with love. 

They slowly broke apart, staring into each other's eyes, drowning in them. They knew now what lie in each other's hearts, unhidden by the fronts they put up. They knew they loved each other mind, body and soul, and they didn't need to say it, but still…

"Inuyasha…I love you," Kagome breathed out, her eyes sparkling like the stars in the sky, "I love you, and I won't ever leave you alone…"

Inuyasha smiled at her, and he could swear he felt his eyes beginning to water. Sure, he and Kikyou had felt a tie with each other, but it was unsaid…Kagome wouldn't leave him alone, and he felt it and knew it…How? He couldn't explain…Nothing else mattered as long as Kagome was happy…

"I love you too, Kagome," Inuyasha smiled, kissing her forehead softly, "I'm sorry for everything…"

He was about to say more, when lips cut off his sentence. Ahhhhh…that was fine too…

'Always and forever, against time and destiny, I'll always be by your side…'

---------------------------

Woohoo! FINISHED! Lol, no not just yet! I'm gonna do the Epilogue too! *snickers* I know *exactly* how it's going to go, too! Hehehehehh…Hope you all liked this, and sorry its taken so long to finish this stupid story _ Ai…I made Kouga understanding…ah, it's okay, he's got his own romantic problems to deal with (*COUGH COUGH* readmysterioushanyou *COUGHCOUGH*) Lol…Shameless plugging…^_^ Ack! I take that back, I think I'll do a Mysterious Playing Around: Inuyasha Style here….

----------------------------

Mysterious Playing Around, Inuyasha Style!

#1

Inuyasha, you baka,' She thought, trying to run as fast as she could, 'Why do you keep doing such idiotic things?!'

She skidded to a stop, only to see an extremely pissed off hanyou, and an overconfident wolf smirking. 

"KOUGA!" Kagome called out, making him blink, "OSUWARI!!"

*SPLAT*

"Urghh…" Kouga groaned while Inuyasha laughed his hanyou ass off.

#2

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, Miaka style.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha.."

"Kagome…"

Etc. Etc..

"ARGH! WON'T THOSE TWO SHUT UP!?" Shippou yelled.

"Let me take care of this," Miroku stood up, and took off the rosary that bound his curse, "KAZAANA!"

*VWOOSH*

Miroku sealed off the Air Void and dusted off his hands, while loads of women cheered all around him.

#3

Inuyasha heard the pitter-patter of feet entering the Bone Eater's Well's clearing, and a familiar scent made itself known. He spun around, and saw Kagome standing there, panting for breath. But…she was smiling…

"Kagome…"

To his complete, and utter surprise, Kagome ran up to him, and looked into his eyes, right before…

"OSUWARI!!!"

*SPLAT*  
  
"THAT'S FOR TWO TIMING!"


End file.
